gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
K'braashriix
Geography The first and most striking features of the K'braashriix are the tunnels themselves, der Stoll'n. They sprawl out for hundreds of miles in every direction, twisting, and looping around one another. No living kobold knows the full extent of the tunnels. In fact, most only know the main throughways and their tribes territory. Crossings are often marked simply with tribal symbols showing which tribe lives that direction, or bold warnings marking cave-ins, floods, or other dangers. Far below the surface at the deepest point in the tunnels there is a massive open pit, der Abgrund. A torch seems pitiful compared to the enormity of the darkness within. Kobold legend says that this is where G'fuhllos, the Dread Wurm and father of the kobolds, went to rest after killing G'sangfrau, their mother. A temple was built long ago, suspended over the chasm. Here kobolds sing as G'sangfrau taught them long ago. They have sung for as long as anyone can remember, and their ancestors sung before that. They sing to keep G'fuhllos from waking. They never stop. Roughly in the center of the realm there is a massive network of rooms known as the Großmarkt. It is where the kobolds come to trade their goods, which prior to joining the Triumvirate were mostly stolen goods from the surface or interesting things found deep in the earth. It is as much a meeting place as a place of commerce. Intertrib}al festivals are held here. People The entire population of K'braashriix is kobold. They have long serpentine bodies and short limbs. They claim descent from two great dragons who share these traits with them. The kobolds travel their tunnels on all fours and stand .5m-.75m tall at the shoulder. However they are quite long, often between two to three metres tall from head to tail, making them quite intimidating should they choose to stand upright. They are in fact the creatures that the humans of Aloren feared for so long. Historically they lived predominately off raids against the humans of Aloren, but the unification of the Triumvirate has made that significantly more difficult. They have since embraced the idea of trade though claiming, "Ve never thought to ask." There are twenty-seven kobold clans in K'braashriix. The clan K'braash currently leads them as it has sense it was blessed with the song by G'sangfrau in time immemorial. They live in the deepest dens surrounding der Abgrund. Resources Fruxtkorp'r is an entheogen much like osuro mirc that is native to the tunnels. Specifically it is the spores that are consumed. The rest of the plant is a mold that sprouts faintly glowing pale blue mushrooms. These are the predominant source of light in the tunneldom. Minor Resources Wurmsxupp' are believed to be the discarded scales of the great dragons G'sangfrau and G'fuhllos. The come in many colors and sizes. The largest can be up to a meter across, but small chips and splinters are more common. There are two types of wurmsxupp'. The light ones come in all colors and resonate with sound, as if they yearn to sing. The dark ones are believed to come from G'fuhllos. They only scream, and are best left undisturbed. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris